In the rain
by llllick
Summary: First C/C fanfic. A little sloppy, but good enough. ONESHOT


WARNING: This is a semi-cheesy oneshot that moves a little slowly in the beginning. Have patience and just freakin read. Thank you.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey looked at Ashleigh and sighed, "What does it feel like?"

Ashleigh glanced at Casey and asked, "What does what feel like?"

Casey traced the patterns on the ZBZ table, "To be in love. WIth no force, and nothing holding you back. Just together..."

Ashleigh sighed, "Casey, if you just stop moping about Cappie you'll get over him."

"It's not fair," Casey mumbled. "I'm a good enough girl. Why should I be out through this pain? You and Fisher got back together, how is it so impossible for that to happen with me?"

Ashleigh's phone went off, with her annoying gay boyfriend song, "Hello?"

"Fisher," a voice said.

Ashleigh turned to the kitchen door, "You finally came!"

Casey looked at both of them, feeling slightly jealous as they happily kissed. She missed that. She missed how happy she was. She missed her real laughter. She missed...Cappie.

Casey pounded her head on the table, "This sucks."

Ashleigh looked at Casey and said, "Maybe you should go somewhere else."

Casey sighed and walked out of the ZBZ house. She looked at the sky, "Seems like it's gonna storm today." She went to the KT house, praying Cappie wasn't there. She opened the door and called, "Rusty?"

Rusty scrambled down the stairs, "What Case?!"

"I-I need you," Casey said.

"I'm in the middle of something!" Rusty ran up the stairs yelling, "It was just Casey, Jordan!!"

Casey got out, it was obvious she couldn't find help there. It seemed like everyone was with somebody. Ashleigh and Fisher, Calvin and Grant, Rusty and Jordan. The only other people were Evan and Cappie. She shook the idea out of her head as raindrops fell down her face. She really didn't mind, at least she could disguise her tears.

This went on for about an hour, just Casey walking. Of course she had drawn small attention to herself, but she really didn't care. Suddenly she heard a crashing sound of thunder and jumped. She looked behind her, she had almost walked her way off campus.

''Crap," she muttered. The raindrops fell harder by the second and she ran.

The closest place to run to was a small bench with a canopy over it. Casey sat down and saw other people walking by with umbrellas, but when she asked for help, they just ignored her.

Casey hadn't seen a person in at least 5 minutes. She was freezing, as the wind started picking up and the canopy hadn't been large enough to block the rain.

She grumbled, "St-stupid, self-centered, umbrella owning p-people."  
Just then she saw another person. He was running towards her, and as he came into view Casey couldn't believe her eyes.

"Ca-Cappie?" she asked. Her wet hair covered part of her eyes.

Cappie sat down next to her and started breathing in and out, "Damn, Casey! That was a real chase!"

"Wh-what are y-you doing h-here?!" Casey demanded.

"I would ask you the same thing," Cappie answered.

"How did you f-find me?"

"Rusty called," Cappie said, shaking the water out of his hair. "Casey, are you freakin crazy? Who told you to run off campus like that? In a middle of a storm?!"

"No-no one. I wanted to mys-self!" Casey said, shouting over the wind.

"We have to get back, the whole university is going on lockdown soon!" Cappie yelled.

"NO!" Casey yelled. "I want to stay here!"

"Why the hell would you want to stay here?!" Cappie asked.

"So I can think!!" Casey replied.  
"I can barely hear myself talking, AND YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU CAN HEAR A VOICE IN YOUR HEAD?!"

"Cappie, just go!"

"Casey, Ashleigh told me what was bugging you!" Cappie swallowed hard and said, "I'M SORRY!"

"Cappie, you are hilarious," Casey made a fake laugh.

"Casey, I'm serious! I'm sorry I was such a jackass! I'm sorry that it took me THIS long to figure out that..."

"That WHAT Cappie?! What?!"

"That I want to be with you too!"

Casey's pulse stopped. "Wh-what?"

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"No Cappie!" Casey shouted. "SORRY isn't good enough! Either you want me or you don't!"

"I want you!" Cappie yelled. "Please!"

"Well you know what Cappie? I don't wan't you!" Casey nearly screamed. What a lie. She did want him. That's why she was out here in the first place, right?

"Casey, are you really arguing about this with me NOW?!" Cappie asked. "Just say yes!"

Casey rolled her eyes, "I'm n-not going to be th-the girl you can ju-just come back to Cappie! It's called commitment, have you heard of it?!"

"PLEASE!" Cappie begged.

Casey saw a business woman walking from a distance. "Fine, Cappie. If that woman has a RED umbrella, we'll go out again."

As the woman walked past, both of them could see that she had a...

.......................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.................

........................

...................

...............................

Keep scrolling :)

.......................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

.......................

bright...

.......................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

.......................

Yep, keep going

.......................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

..............................................

.......................

.......................

ruby red umbrella.

Casey's mouth hung open, "How..."  
Cappie cut her off by pressing his lips against hers. And for the moment, in that wild storm, in the freezing cold, that was good enough.


End file.
